The application seeks continuation of the Minority Access to Research Careers Program at New Mexico State University (NMSU). The overall goal of the program is to increase the number of minority individuals participating in biomedical research careers by preparing undergraduate students to enter into doctoral programs and complete their Ph.D.s. NMSU proposes to prepare 24 junior/senior students to pursue this degree each year. This will be accomplished by (1) requiring students to take an Introduction to Biomedical Research course offered through our Honors College. This course will include: development of their written and oral presentation skills, instruction in time/stress management techniques, seminar series, help in summer research and graduate school applications and discussions in ethics; (2) requiring on and off campus laboratory research experiences; (3) summer training workshops in toxicology and biomedical ethics (our RCR component); (4) summer STEM preparation and (5) participation in pre-MARC activities that will provide role-models for other undergraduates at NMSU as well as local graduating high school seniors. Evaluation plans for all these activities are presented. Funds are also requested to develop and teach two new courses at NMSU entitled Carcinogenesis Toxicology and Communication for Scientists Evaluation plans for each activity are presented. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The application seeks continuation of the Minority Access to Research Careers Program at New Mexico State University (NMSU). The overall goal of the program is to increase the number of minority individuals participating in biomedical research careers by preparing undergraduate students to enter into doctoral programs and complete their Ph.D.s. NMSU proposes to prepare 24 junior/senior students to pursue this degree each year.